Solusek's Eye
Background Throughout the dormant volcano, aptly named 'Solusek's Eye' in honor of the sun-god Solusek Ro, the power of the Burning Prince courses through it's denizens. Legions of goblins, flame-golems, and efreeti bar passage to the deeper reaches of the pit. They themselves are safeguarded by the souls of foolish explorers and the manifested fury of the fiery mountain itself. Yet it is in the domain of the Guardians of Thyr, cruel fire-giants with burning eyes, where the most precious secrets are kept and the most powerful reside. An adventurer's only aid is found near the front door in the form of witless gnomes. Courage is no ally here: it is through the cold hand of fate that anything of value will be obtained from a visit into the fiery depths. Solusek's Eye, together with Permafrost, are the final dungeons of classic EverQuest II. When EQII first came out back in 2004, Solusek's Eye would cause major performance problems for older computers as the zone has many large open areas with period-appropriate detailed visuals. Entrance *From Lavastorm: To get to Solusek's Eye for the first time, take the horse to the Dragon's Breath Tunnel, follow the tunnel up, and walk along the edge of the lava pool to the door to the dungeon. Alternatively, you can simply scale the exterior of the volcano on your mount. Outside the door to the dungeon, step on the teleporter cog at , which will reduce travel time to Solusek's Eye in the future. After doing this you may use the teleporter gear within the Shrine of Thunder to teleport directly here. Geographic Walkthrough All named monsters are listed in order that you will most likely encounter them. First Level *Solusek Mining Company Base: ; quest-hub *One-way Teleporter cog to Chamber of the Speaker of Fates: ; the destination teleporter must be touched first before this will become useable *Elevator to the Second Level, domain of the Cinderfoot Goblins: *Elevator to the Third Level, domain of efreeti soulslavers and the rest of the dungeon: Named Monsters *Drillmaster Qix: *Foreman Torcog: *Onyxlam: *The Steam Technician: Second Level *Elevator back to the First Floor: Named Monsters *The Cinderfoot Captain: *The Incubator: *Captain Vruux: *Gritok Fireclaw: Third Level *Elevator back to the First Floor: *One-way teleporter cog exit: #At the first fork, , there is a rumbler path to the right and an efreeti path to the left. Both lead to the same choke point, listed next. #Flame-golem choke point/path: #At the second fork, , there is a centipede cave to the right and a twisting spider cave to the left. The spider cave contains the path to the rest of the dungeon: #At the third fork, , there is a right path that leads to the Chamber of the Speaker of Fates and a left path that leads to the Hand of the Caldera. Take the right path for the continuation of the dungeon. Named Monsters *Darkcoil: **Monster article needs information! *Enforcer Muj'fadh: *Soulslaver Djar`veh: *Cinderpede: *The Black Queen: *Glowhammer: *Hand of the Caldera: *The Speaker of Fates: The Path of Lava *Entrance: #At the first fork, , there is a right path that leads to the continuation of the dungeon and a left path that leads to the Bastion of Flames: #At the second fork, , there is a right path that leads to the continuation of the dungeon and a left path that leads to the Castigator. #There is a unique elevator at . Use the switch at that location to move the elevator up or down. Named Monsters *The Inferno Overseer **Monster article needs information! *Efreeti Lord Djarn: inside The Bastion of Flames *The Castigator: Domain of the Fire Giants *Elevator back up to the Path of Lava: #At the first fork, , there is a right path that leads to the Infernal Forge of Ages and a left path that leads to to continuation of the dungeon. #*At the first fork on the right path, , the building on the right houses Lord Nagalik and the path forward continues to Armorsmith Gravik, Weaponsmith Thaydor, and the Infernal Forge of Ages. #The left path will have led you to inside a building whose exit doors at , appear to drop off into nothing. Use the switch on the door frame slightly above the location listed to control an elevator. To use the elevator, right click on it and select up or down to bring the elevator to you, but after hitting it, do not move until the casting bar disappears. To go up or down after the elevator has arrived, use the button outside again, wait for the casting bar, then get on elevator (It will wait a few secs for you to get on). Taking the elevator up will lead you to the rest of the dungeon, while taking it down will lead you to Searing Ember and a curiously vacant chamber. #*If you took the elevator down, use the switch at to get back up. #After taking the elevator up, the only direction is forward. The next choice will come at . Jump down to the rocks and then to to ramp directly below the given location. This ramp leads to the Oratorium of Thyr. #*'Warning:' There is no way back at this point. You most teleport out or commit suicide to leave. (Update: If you go in to The Oratorium of Thyr and come back out you will be standing at the point where you must jump down to reach The Oratorium of Thyr.) #Progress through the Oratorium of Thyr. Exit through the back doors. #Continue down the ramp to the Gong of Ro. This is the entrance to Nagafen's Lair, but can only be entered if on a quest to speak with him. Named Monsters *Lieutenant Gordak: *Lord Nagalik: *Armorsmith Gravik: *Weaponsmith Thaydor: *Searing Ember: *Lord Crana: *Commander Kulcath: *Flame Lord Thyr: inside The Oratorium of Thyr *Majordomo Inferinus: inside Nagafen's Lair *Lord Nagafen: same as above Quests :See: Solusek's Eye Timeline